


Just like heaven

by EmmaDurin



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDurin/pseuds/EmmaDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa goes on a girl's night out, and Chris and Tom have to look after India...<br/>Tom has a big crush on Chris, but what he doesn't know (yet) is that Chris always felt the same way.<br/>Feelings exposed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like heaven

“I don’t know how to change diapers, Chris” Tom said, holding the little baby girl in his arms. God, she smells so bad. How can such an adorable creature smell this bad? Tom usually loves babies, and don’t get me wrong: he also loves Chris daughter! But... it’s awkward for him.  
Let me explain.  
When they first met while filming “Thor”, Tom felt something for Chris. It was instant.  
Tom’s heart started to beat faster. His palms were sweating. He couldn’t take his eyes of Chris.  
How perfect he was. Every single detail of his body was as if it had been designed by gods.  
It was love at first sight.  
But it didn’t last long, and with time, Tom found out that Chris had a girlfriend, and a very beautiful one! Her name is Elsa. She’s short, and blonde and just everything Chris ever wanted.  
Tom didn’t even dare to destroy what they have. One thing that Tom loves is respect. And he definitely respects Chris and Elsa relationship.

But anyway, with time, that crush seemed to go away. At least that was what Tom thought...

“It doesn’t seem easy at the beginning, but Elsa taught me well, I’ll show you” Chris took the baby from Tom’s arms, and laid her on the little pink bed.  
He carefully changed the diaper, which is something no one likes, but whatever...  
“I think no one can ever imagine Thor change a diaper, eheheh” Tom laughed, trying to look as natural as he could. In that moment, he could already feel his heart beating faster.  
“When you have a lovely wife who teaches you everything, nothing seems too difficult, even for the God of Thunder” Chris said, giving small kisses to his daughter’s face.  
Tom’s heart broke a little. He should be used to it already, but there was always something on Chris that made him still have hope. 

 

“You two are just perfect” Tom managed to say “By the way, why did Elsa leave us with the baby tonight??”  
“She went on a girl’s night out or something. I guess she won’t be back early... like always”  
Curiosity took over Tom “What do you mean with that, Chris?”  
Chris laid the baby on her bed, so she could sleep, and he and Tom silently left the baby room.  
Then they went to the living room, where they sat on the couch. Chris seemed worried... but why?  
Maybe this was a very serious situation for them, or maybe the couple was going through a bad phase.  
Or maybe it was just Tom trying to make lame excuses to not give up on his hope... 

 

“I’m going to trust you, Tom... you’re my best friend, and you know it, and i hope you don’t tell this to anyone...”  
“You can tell me the biggest of secrets, and i won’t even say a word to anyone... Please tell me”  
Chris paused for a moment, trying to find the words to say this...  
“Elsa and i are going through a really bad period in our lives... And it’s all because she cheated on me, recently...”  
This was just like a bomb. And probably Tom shouldn’t be this happy on the inside, but he just can’t help it. It was his opportunity to have something with Chris.  
“Focus Tom....” he thought “He loves her so much; he will never look at you”  
A beautiful voice interrupted his thoughts  
“Say something, Tom...”

“Oh, humm... God, I don’t know what to say in this situation... but I know it must be really difficult for you, I’m so sorry for that... what are you planning to do about it?” He couldn’t help it, he had to ask. He felt like he could explode at any moment.  
“You don’t understand, the most difficult part of this is not what she did to me...”  
There was worse? Tom tried to keep calm “So, what is it then?”  
This was the moment no one was expecting. Chris looked to the ground, not daring to look at Tom in the eyes, with his hands on his head, trying to cover his face with embarrassment.

“Chris, what happened? I’m worried now...” Tom said, placing a hand on his lover shoulder.  
“Tom, this is not easy, and i understand completely if you stop talking to me. “  
“Don’t scare me... just tell me, please... i will never stop talking to you, you’re so important to me. I promise” Tom grabbed Chris's chin and lifted him, looking him in the eyes.  
“Tom... don’t...” Chris closed his eyes, and moved closer...  
This was actually happening. And Tom couldn’t help it. He moved closer to Chris, and kissed him on the lips.  
It was quick, but probably the best kiss in Tom’s life.  
But then he realized... that he just kissed his best friend.... his best friend who has a girlfriend AND a baby girl.  
“I’m so sorry... it just happened, i couldn’t help it! It was my fault, and i know it—“  
“Hey, hey, Tom!” Chris placed a hand on Tom’s mouth, so he could shut up “Don’t blame yourself... You weren’t the only one who wanted this”

What did he just say? In that moment, Tom could feel his heart... stop. Right there.  
Chris just said he wanted this kiss. How is that even possible...?  
“But, but... you said you loved Elsa... you love her, right?”  
Chris grabbed Tom’s head and kissed him again, with no warning. This time, it wasn’t just a small kiss.  
It was passionate, and beautiful.  
“Stop, stop, please!” Tom finally said, moving away “You’re a married man, this is not right... i respect Elsa...”  
“Listen to me now, Tom... what is more difficult for me right now is... not being with you... it’s not the fact that she cheated on me, no... she did that more than once, and i didn’t even care...  
Tom, i love you. I always did. That’s the thing that kills me every day, is to know that I’m not with you, and is that I can’t kiss those lips when I want to. I want to be yours, and you to be mine, understand? It’s just that... but it’s not simple.”

“Oh God, Chris...” Tom felt a mix of happiness and worry “How long do you feel this for me? Because... i feel this for a very long time. I just couldn’t tell you. It wasn’t right...  
Chris, i love you, too... But tell me: what are you going to do about Elsa? You’re not happy with her... are you?”  
Chris smiled and pulled Tom into a hug, stroking his face “What do you think i’m going to do, silly?”  
“Well, first, you have to find a way not to harm the baby... little India has nothing to do with this, and she’s the most important person in your life” Tom said, giving a small kiss to Chris cheek.

“Yes, of course she is... and you’re also one of the most important people in the world to me, you know? This time, i won’t give up on you... i can’t risk losing you again. I love you”  
And with this being said, Tom kissed his lover again.  
This is not the way he wanted to tell Chris about his feelings... but maybe this can be the start of something good. With time, everything will get better.... at least they hope.  
“Hey... i know she’s coming home late, but... maybe i should go now. Talk to her tomorrow, and tell her everything... then tell me how it went, alright?” Tom said, grabbing his coat and his keys, and walking towards the door.  
“I will... i won’t lose any more time.”  
Chris pulled Tom to a kiss again. It was his way to say goodbye.  
“Hey... i love you... don’t forget that, Tom...”  
Tom looked at Chris in the eyes, and said  
“I won’t forget it... i promise. I love you”


End file.
